


CoD: The God of the Greater Good

by Kirimizi



Category: Black Ops - Fandom, nazi zombies, tank dempsey - Fandom
Genre: Other, black ops, nazi zombies - Freeform, tank dempsey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope these cameos are okay. I do a buttload of research before I type any of them and if I get ANY aspect of these wrong, I would like to be corrected, on behalf of the NZ fandom. Because there already isn't enough fanfiction for us, I don't want something that's just shit to be out there. <br/>Thank you in advance.</p></blockquote>





	CoD: The God of the Greater Good

**November 17th, 1934 In The Silence**

This is ridiculous.   
What kind of sick fucking joke is this? A diary? Really?   
Anyways.. I guess I could use this. Gotta write down the messed up shit I've been hearing somewhere.   
Lately, I've so many unpleasant stories about this guy, I almost don't think he's worthy of taking down. Maybe torturing him to death would be enough. I mean, who experiments on people without them knowing about it, being unaware of what's being done to them?   
If I didn't have my wits about when they told me about this mission, maybe I would've taken the shot myself and got it all over with.   
He's got some balls to experiment on people. I don't think I've ever met someone who has that little regard for another human life. 

But no matter what, they're gonna send us to grab him.   
We can figure out the rest when he's in the hands of this marine. 

**December 23rd, 1934 A Man, A Target**

The team they're sending me with is interesting. When you're told to work with two people from different sides of the job, that says a lot about what that fucking doctor is doing. Especially when they get desperate and send a commie with you. I call him commie cause his real name is too weird to say. Or Nik, whatever I'm in the mood to say.

I want to opt out of this, but at the same time, I'm interested in meeting this doctor.   
Would he try to do anything to me? Would I be quick enough to stop him if he did? I don't know if the other guy would save my ass. I have to think like I'm working by myself.  
I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea anymore.   
What if I don't come back?  
I have a little girl and damn it, I don't want to leave her behind because of this!

Nik saw me making strange faces then peeked at my notebook. He looked up and stared at me with something other than an annoyed scowl on his face. 

**February 12th, 1935 Wherever He Is**

They said he moved locations and he's back in Germany. The commie looks like he's ready to either pass out or kill someone, but that's really none of my business. I feel blessed at the fact that I haven't been shipped out yet. I mean, this guy sounds worse than your average murderer. Commie told me he tortures anyone who dares to get close to him. He even murdered his own partner! 

It wouldn't surprise me if he already knew we were on our way.. My boss told me we have a source who told us all sorts of intel that will make this capture easy.   
God, if only I could believe that.   
There's no chance in hell I'll put my guard down. Even with the commie tagging along. 

Speaking of the commie, I kinda like him more than I did. Turns out, we have a lot in common. He has a kid too, a little girl around the same age as mine. We talk a lot more than before now. The thing is he told me something back in December that I just can't stop thinking about. 

Now I know why I'm doing this. Because I want this world to be a better place for her than it was for me.

**October 28th, 1945 Unexpected Consequences**

I told myself I would fight. I can't explain it, but I need to keep fighting.   
My name is Tank Dempsey. I'm a Marine for the United States.   
The strongest of the strong. The defender of the weak.  
Why do I feel like my strength isn't what it really is? Why don't I feel like my words have any meaning?  
I'm confused. We went to get him, but then..they came after us. I did try. He was just... I don't know what happened.

Now we're here.   
We have to fight. All four of us. Together.   
I just can't shake the feeling that Richtofen is fucking with us.   
And I know I'm not alone feeling this. Nikolai is surprisingly understanding. Takeo seems to get it, too.   
Little by little, we'll reveal the truth. And see Richtofen for who he really is.

Until then, The Doctor is not to be trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope these cameos are okay. I do a buttload of research before I type any of them and if I get ANY aspect of these wrong, I would like to be corrected, on behalf of the NZ fandom. Because there already isn't enough fanfiction for us, I don't want something that's just shit to be out there.   
> Thank you in advance.


End file.
